To enhance production from a subterranean formation, a perforating gun is lowered into a wellbore extending through the formation. Radially oriented shaped charges on the perforating gun are detonated to perforate the surrounding well casing and formation to enhance or facilitate the initiation and propagation of transverse-to-wellbore fractures. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,392,857 and 6,397,947 disclose apparatuses and methods for optimizing designs of a perforating gun, including methods for optimizing phase angles of shaped charges in perforating guns. The disclosures of these patents are fully incorporated herein by reference.